


Amorous Fancies

by Zaniida



Series: Silly Shenanigans [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: April Fools, Crack Pairing, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, elbows-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Harold admits to a secret about his past.This was my April Fools Day post for 2018 =^.^=





	Amorous Fancies

“I wasn’t born _Harold_ ,” he said, in between kisses.

“Oh?” As if that would change anything.

“That came later. After the doctors — after they’d realized. Took a few years before it all got straightened out.”

A hand ghosted along his side, brushing the bare skin, making Harold shiver delightedly. “Bet they’re not used to that kind of thing, in a small town.”

“Oh, certainly not. And my parents had to change all the colors in my room, my clothes—”

“Typical.” A huff. “So, I’m guessing it wasn’t _Harriet_ —”

Harold twined his arms around Donnelly’s neck and kissed him again. “ _April_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Given that yesterday (March 31st) was Trans Day of Visibility, this seems quasi-appropriate.


End file.
